Harry Potter and the Daring Quest
by Sophie Bea Louise
Summary: There is a Prophecy, there is a threat and there is a girl, Ginny Weasley Her hair as red as fire, her lips as pink as blossom, her eyes as brown as bark and her touch as soft as silk. She is wanted and she is loved. But Voldermort comes... HR/H STORY The best pairings HINNY AND ROMIONE ! Follow the Foursomes adventure to victory and justice LET THE STORY BEGIN...
1. Chapter 1

Her hair, as red as fire

Her lips, as pink as blossom

Her eyes, as brown bark

And her touch as soft as silk.

A girl born in August will hold the power to rid the land of darkness and replace it with light and only her and her alone. Her name ?...

The Wizarding world lived in harmony once when under the rule of King Arthur but he was killed by whom was never said it was then down to his children to rule the only problem was their was seven children, six boys and 1 girl it was said she would be the one to rule but after that the family were gone and a dark wizard sat upon the throne, Voldermort he killed and tortured the scared witches and wizards of the land. But then a prophecy was told, it was said a girl born in August will hold the power to rid the land of darkness and replace it with light and only her and her alone. Her name ?...

It was raining, again. Ginny looked sorrowfully out into the mist that looked as if it did not stop for miles she pulled over the hood of her light blue cloak, she knew it would not protect her from the ice cold droplets of rain but it was worth a try despite the odds. Her heart was racing where could she go? She thought undecided of what to do. She had a million questions invading her mind she had to run, it was her only opinion he was coming for her and would not stop until she was dead. Ginny looked back at the scene of where her brothers lay sleeping unaware of her what she thought was an intellectual plan that would keep her family safe from harm. She was the rightful ruler and she would stop Voldemort even if it resulted in her own death. She followed the rocky path that led into The Forest that was damp and misty. The trees all intertwined with one another it almost gave the impression that they were watching Ginny and her every movement and step, she just told herself to walk as quickly as she could and get past The Forest and carry on her quest for her people and family the people she loved most in the dark evil dangerous world that she lived in but she just hoped it would not remain dark for much longer praying that the sun would come through for just one day. Besides it was her in the prophecy and she would give her people hope, faith and respect them all. "Aaaahhh" Ginny screamed falling over a log that was in the middle of the path that was becoming thinner, before she knew it she was in the centre of The Forest stuck on which way to go. Suddenly she heard soft footsteps and turned round backing away. Ginny took a huge intake of breath and put her head down so that the boy could not see her beautiful face that wore a fearful expression. "What's a little girl doing in a forest alone at this time?" The pale boy asked his voice was soft and concerned. "Can a girl not make her way into the city?" Ginny replied intelligently noticing that the boy with blonde hair meant her no harm. "What's your name?" he asked transfigurating a twig into a bright juicy strawberry. "Ginny" The boy stepped out from the shadows of the tree's "Draco here" he said kindly throwing her the strawberry that made Ginny's mouth water as she nodded her head in thanks. Ginny bit the strawberry with huge enthusiasm it tasted sweet and juicy but within a minute that taste had dissolved it had been replaced by bitterness and sourness it was foul and as those tastes filled her mouth her head was beginning to spin as rapid as a tornado she could no longer see Harry who reached out to catch her as her weak body fell into his arms and her hood slipped off uncovering her hair as red as fire, her lips as pink as blossom, her eyes as brown as bark and Draco felt her touch as soft as silk as he held her unconscious body. "Lets get you to The Dark Lord." Draco said brushing back Ginny's beautiful hair out of her face that was resting on his hand as he carried on walking swiftly through The Forest and past the trees that become untangled and alive bowing as Draco past holding the sleeping maiden in his arms.

Where am I? Ginny thought lying on a cold stone floor. She stood up looking at the scene that surrounded her the floor, a small barred window and an iron gate that had a huge lock on that was in the shape of a skull. Ginny turned around searching for a way out but there wasn't any, she ran over to the window and peered out, Death Eaters sat at a long oak table, Voldermort at the top Ginny felt her heart begin to race this was not good not good at all she thought panicked now more determined to escape. "Before I kill the girl I'll show her to the people of the land and show them that there little Princess is nothing and will never defeat me." Voldermort laughed coldly as he continued to state the fact that Ginny was nothing more than a callow young girl with only a stupid fake prophecy behind her. But he was wrong Ginny had her family to and that to her was all she needed nothing more than love, which of course Voldermort would never understand the power of for he only found power the one thing that was worth treasuring in life. "Draco what was the girl like to you when you found her?" Voldermort asked "She seemed most calm you could she trusted me the stupid girl" Draco replied coldly watching Ginny who gave him a look of hatred or which he returned with great ease. She hated him tricking her like that, betraying her. But she was better she was good and pure whereas Draco was quite the opposite. "Girl" a guard hissed opening the gate of her cell, Ginny turned to face him when she stepped out of her cell the guard who smelt of beer and body odour pushed her roughly forwards. Ginny kicked him hard on one of his knees as he yelled out in pain now was her chance, she had to run. Ginny without hesitation ran, the cries of prisoners surrounded her "HELP" they screamed but Ginny could do nothing for them she only hoped that getting herself out would one day help them. "GINNY" a boy called his voice made Ginny stop dead it was Ron her brother "Ron are you alright?" she asked flushed. Ron nodded weakly Ginny didn't know what to do she did not know where her wand was and she was pretty sure Ron didn't have one either. "Need a wand?" someone asked it was a girl. "Yes I do have you got one?" Ginny replied quickly panicking a girl with bushy brown hair raised a shaky hand holding out her wand for Ginny to take which she did and fast. "Thanks" Ginny muttered an incantation under her breath and as she did the ropes that held Ron in a uncomfortable position fell and so did the girls who looked thankful "Come on quickly" Ginny said breaking into a run Ron and the girl by her side. They ran past men in long black cloaks who chased after them as fast as they could but the three of them were just too quick. Suddenly they reached a cliff Ginny didn't know what to do that was it they were going to die. "Ron" Ginny cried to her older brother as the men gained rapidly on them. Ron just looked at his younger sister helplessly but the girl grabbed both of the siblings arms and they fell. They were falling, free falling through the air Ron reached for Ginny to try and save her but she just slipped through his fingers screaming as she did so. "GINNY!" Ron cried at his sister who landed softly on the ground. Ron seemed gobsmacked Gin was just falling she was going to die we all were he thought amazed. The girl laughed at Ron's expression and his sister laughed from shock and delight. "Are you both alright" the girl smiled sweetly mainly focusing on Ginny more than Ron. "Yes thanks but what's your name?" Ginny asked "Hermione Granger" Hermione smiled "Now if you are the girl from the prophecy which I presume you are you'll need a army and I know who to go to." Ron laughed "Your brilliant you are" he remarked to which Hermione turned pink and hid a secret smile. "Hermione how come you never escaped if you had a wand?". Ginny asked Hermione who seemed sullen by this question. "Oh um look were here" she said nervously pointing to a nearby inn in the middle of the countryside. Suddenly a teenage boy came out of the inn beside himself with laughter. "Here he is" Hermione sighed shaking her head at the boy who seemed to have just noticed her. "If you're looking for help you should leave now" he said sitting on a beer barrel Hermione huffed "Not for me for Ginny the true ruler" she beamed pointing at Ginny who smiled. The boy jumping up "Her hair as red as fire, Her lips as pink as blossom, her eyes as brown as bark and her touch as soft as silk." He said edging nearer to Ginny "Yeah that's her alright what do you want?" he asked kindly eyeing Ginny who blushed. "I would like to raise to fight Voldermort" she replied to which the boy seemed impressed "I'm Harry Potter and I'm at your service" Harry grinned. "And Hermione I'm not helping you and your evil plans" he said to Hermione who turned red "What?" Ron questioned abruptly "Oh nothing" she replied giving Harry an evil look. "The task ahead won't be easy." Harry smiled ripping Ginny's long dress "You'll need to run" he told Ron and his little sister who looked at one another fearful.


	2. Blooming love

The sun slowly slipped through the dark clouds as thick as fog which  
was turning a pearl white and the miserable grey sky behind turned  
a light sea blue. This site had not been seen since years before when  
The Wizarding world had lived in peace and harmony. Things were changing.

He kissed her lips of blossom pink that he had now claimed his, Ginny felt his soft lips press against hers. She had never been in love like this before maybe it was destined, she thought a smile curving her lips that were no longer in connection with Harry's. "You were there" Ginny breathed to Harry who sat silent and gazed into her eyes of a beautiful brown. "When?" he asked holding her hand that was as soft as silk. "When Draco met me in The Forest, I fell into your arms but Draco got to me first." She said to which Harry grinned "You must have dreamed that" Harry smiled softly as Ginny tuned away from him "I saw your face but then Draco said something and then I don't know what happened, but I saw you" Harry to had a experience like that before he really met Ginny, he was going to the well to collect water and Ginny was sat reading smiling at him but then he turned away and she was gone. Our love must be destined Harry thought blithely as he looked up into the sky as the sun shone down on them brightly. "Harry, what happened with Hermione why did you refuse to help her when we met?" Ginny questioned intrigued by his response "Oh" he laughed "She tried to get me to help her through The Forest then she kissed me, never helped her ever again." Ginny did not smile but stood there quite perplexed "She's nice though" Harry chuckled "Whatever, she's got her eye out for Ron anyway." He smirked as he kissed Ginny's lips again. "HARRY, GINNY!" Ron yelled at the two who rapidly broke apart. "Death Eaters, quick" he said beckoning them to run, which of course they did Ginny put her moleskin satchel over her shoulder and they began to sprint across a field that was filled by fresh green grass that smelt like spring. A group of Death Eaters had just noticed them running yards in front of them. "There they are" one of them bellowed as Harry felt his heart racing from thrill and fear he heard the bangs of curses flying in their direction but the Death Eaters were too far behind them for their spells to hit one of the teenagers who ran as fast as there legs would allow. Suddenly they had past the field and were now looking upon a small hamlet of what appeared to be home to freakishly tiny people not that you could really call them people. It would have been better to call them goblins not the ones that worked at Gringotts in the city, they were far from there now. The goblins sung merrily digging in the ground with knives they seemed to be oddly using for spades. Ginny giggled as one came to her feet and bowed. "We heard that The Princess would be arriving in our village of which you and your friends are most humbly welcome." It said leading her by her hand that was as soft as silk into what looked like a cottage, it's windows were made of cling film and the door of ginger nut biscuit that Ron was so tempted to eat but Ginny eyed him sternly and she did she hit her head on the top of the door made of hard solid toffee "OW" Ginny cried, she knew it was only toffee but it still hurt. Ron snorted out with laughter with Hermione. The goblin scurried to Ginny's side "Ha-ha very funny" she said sarcastically making her way into the house that had a desk that appeared to be made of wood like normal desks, seven tiny beds and a kitchen. Why are there seven beds Ginny thought, there are four of us maybe we are supposed to push the small beds together no something wasn't quite right, not normal, she thought about the windows being made of cling film that was just not normal definitely not right. The way the goblins blithely welcomed them like that and why were they expecting them? who told the goblins that they were coming? Was it Voldermort? No he wouldn't give us a happy greeting more like one with blood, cries and pain and he would definitely not get Goblins to welcome us. Things just did not make sense "Come on One" a loud voice called as the door swung open and goblins came bustling into the house "What you lot doing in are house? One of the Goblins asked roughly Hermione laughed as the Goblin at the end of the line went as red as beetroot at the sight of Ginny and herself. "Oh another little person led us here I'm Ginny, that's Hermione, Harry and my brother Ron." Ginny breathed nervously feeling that what she had just called them little people oh how foolish she thought but the little goblins sighed "That was Della then weren't it Two?" the Goblin with a number three on his t shirt huffed knocking against Harrys knee as he stomped past him. "Watch it" he grumbled as Harry's expression turned amused and joyful. "You lot will sleep on the floor" the leader of the seven Goblins sighed "Lucky us" Ron mumbled under his breath so that only his sister, Harry and Hermione could hear. Harry roared out in laughter as Hermione and Ginny shot both of the boys stern and furious expressions that made them both quieten down as the goblins watched them apprehensively and curiously.

The next day involved a lot of conversion between the teenagers amongst the pale skinned Goblins, on the topic of war and confronting Voldermort and joining them in victory. Which did not settle well with the community, the female goblins always wished to change the topic whenever the gang began to inform them about what the impact of the war would be but they were all fuzzing over Ginny and Hermione's locks of hair which they kept touching as the girls could clearly see they did not have hair of their own. "Oh and you wash it and everything?" one of the goblins giggled to Ginny who smiled weakly looking at Hermione for help but she was too busy being occupied with her own group of girls who were also asking obvious questions. "Um yes." Ginny beamed uncomfortable. Harry and Ron were on the other side of the room talking about Qudditich. "And the crowd goes wild The Chudley Cannons beat The Holyhead Harpies." Ron yelled as the goblins burst into round of applause and began to cheer along with Harry. Ginny craved to join the boys on there far more interesting topic of her favourite sport however Ginny did not agree with her older brother in saying that The Chudley Cannons which she knew was his favourite team beating hers that was just completely unfair. Suddenly a girl came floating into the Town Hall "FLEUR" The goblins squealed as she waved at them all and waved at Ginny and Hermione who smiled back sweetly. Her long blonde locks of hair was wore loosely "Hello Ginny we've been waiting for such a long time for you since your father died we just hoped that when you grew up you would understand and fulfil The Prophecy." Fleur smiled at Ginny who felt sullen by the beautiful women mentioning her father's death that had happened fifteen years ago when Ginny was a years old. "But you're here now The Princess and will kill Voldermort and rid this land of evil and replace it with light." Fleur said not realising she had made Ron and Ginny sullen by the mention of their father's death. Fleur circled around Ginny "Strong, Sophisticated and of course beauteous but you and Ron will need to be trained up." She breathed searching for Ron who's stomach lurched she's weird he thought as Fleur made her way gracefully to him "Ron how much you've grown I have to say you were brave when The Death Eaters took you to Malfoy Manor I had to time it just right so that your sister would meet you and Hermione." Ron stood there speechless. "Oh Hermione yes thank you for saving them I owe you for that when you fell off the cliff or jumped I should say ha I was busy with my hair." Hermione flushed pink. "Harry Harry you sneaky smart boy you. Oh aren't you and Ginny the rose amongst the thorns I saw you and her little kiss yesterday before those darned Death Eaters came and interrupted your fun. I am sorry about that but Ginny I did try to hold them off for you but they just don't fall for sleeping apples" Luna grinned eyeing Harry and Ginny who both didn't know what to say as Ron looked furious. Fleur turned back to Ginny as the Goblins were intrigued by the gangs adventures "Which takes me to the situation in The Forest, oh Ginny I didn't know why you ran away from your brothers, you were safe I was coming up with a plan to stop Voldermort, coming after you and scaring you like that and then I watched you run an you met Draco of where you thought you saw Harry which you did and no Harry she was not dreaming although you don't remember and" Fleur babbled not even stopping for breath as she spoke to Ginny sternly "Harry you were very smart in thinking yours and Ginny's love was destined." Ginny was getting annoyed and embarrassed "STOP please your telling me you've been playing and tampering with each of our lives." She blurted out enraged, Fleur looked offended by her words. "Oh Ginny no I was protecting you" "Rubbish your weird and I'm not going to kill anyone not even Voldermort, you're not training me to kill or fight and I don't need you to protect me" Ginny screamed, Harry walked over to her but she said nothing to him and continued to speak to Fleur who watched Ginny sympathetically as she stormed away out of the door as Harry and Hermione ran after her "I know your scared Ginny but this is no way to behave young lady" Fleur called to Ginny who was still in earshot "You're not my mother" she replied Fleur turned to Ron who sat in the corner "I'm just trying to protect you both you do understand that Ron?" she smiled as Ron turned away from her gobsmacked by her enticing beauty. "Yeah you have save our lives tons of times you know Gin's just mad but she'll be alright don't worry" he sighed "I know and I'll continue to protect you both to the best of my ability." She breathed "I'll train you both when Ginny calms down for now though it would be better Ron if you could keep Harry away from your sister, I truthfully don't know why she saw him in her mind in The Forest when she met Draco but that's not good, I fear Voldermort has found a way to destroy Ginny and drain her determination, strength and power. I'm going to watch out for her and you need to help me if you love her Ron." Ron's expression turned full of alarm "Voldermort found a way to kill Ginny he can't why would Harry hurt her?" Fleur rubbed his shoulder "No I'm not saying Harry would hurt her I think he loves her to much but Voldermort knows she cares for him so he will use him against her and lead her into mortal peril therefore claiming her life but I will look into why Ginny saw him in her mind that day but try and get Harry away from her." Fleur said clearly scared.


End file.
